


A Snow day With Markiplier and Friends

by Amypilierfan123



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Boston, F/M, PAX East, Snow, Snowball Fight, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 11:26:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10555524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amypilierfan123/pseuds/Amypilierfan123
Summary: Teamiplier is Going to be Heading Home After Pax East but Jack Frost had Other Plans and Brought a Blizzard and got Them Stranded in Boston, but They Make it a day of fun and Videos





	

The last day of Pax was coming to a close and after Mark’s signing he said goodbye to the fans and thanked them for coming out and once everybody was cleared out. Mark was escorted back to the front of the building he headed out onto the private shuttle for youtubers and made his way back to the hotel. 

Mark and his friends were having one last final dinner together before everybody had to go home, it was freezing outside but nothing going on in the weather for now. So Mark made it back up to his hotel room and Amy was in the shower getting herself ready for dinner tonight. Mark and the gang were headed to a place downtown from the convation hall. Jack and Robin were already there and they were in charge of getting tables for everybody. 

First to arrive was Bob and Mandy and then Wade and Molly. Back in Mark’s hotel room Amy was ready to go and Mark smiled at her and they made their way and got a taxi and headed to the restaurant where everybody was and waiting for them. 

Once everybody was there Jack and Robin and Signe all got a table for the group. Jack held up his glass of wine “I want to make a toast” everybody raised their glasses and smiled at Jack. 

“I just want to say, putting another Pax east in the books and a dam good one, Mark your panel was amazing and so much fun, sorry about the pizza thing, but its so dam good! Mark just snickered “yeah, whatever Sean.” Also I just hope you all have safe flight home and everything.” 

Mark and the gang smiled and clinked glasses with whoever was next to them. Then their meals came and everybody talked in small talk and enjoyed their meal. It was getting late and Pax was finally closed and a few groups of people were still walking around the main floor, while booths were closing up and packing up. Mark and Amy got a few more walks around and met some fans that were leaving the building. 

After that they closed the doors of the building and everybody headed back to their hotel rooms. Amy and Mark made it back to their room and started packing as they had an early flight home. Mark placed out his clothes for the morning, which was his cameo shorts, and a yellow flower printed Hawaiian shirt. It was warm in LA and he wanted to wear the right clothes to come home in. Mark was sick of this cold weather. 

After a hot shower and Amy and Mark shared an ice cream sundae together they headed off to bed. Mark and the gang’s flight were at 10 am and little did they know they were not going home in the morning. Outside the clouds rolled in and little white flicks of snow started to fall. The next morning, Mark’s alarm went off at 6am and he woke up with Amy’s head on his chest he smiled and gently woke her up. 

Amy woke up and smiled kissing him “Morning babe, ready to go home?” Amy smiled and nodded and got up and put her yellow robe on and walked to the window and opened the curtain and quickly closed it back. “Um, Mark I don’t think we are going home today?” 

Mark looked at her “what, why do you say that?” Amy opened the curtain again and let Mark look outside “oh shit.” Mark said and looked outside, snow was coming down hard and it covered all the roads and sidewalks and everything. Mark looked on his phone and saw all flights leaving today from the airport was canceled, it was official they were stuck in Boston. 

“Ugh, this sucks well I’m assuming the other’s now” just as he said that he got a text from Ethan saying his flight was canceled also and Tyler’s to so they were all stranded in Boston. Mark texted back “well, let me and Amy get dressed and we will meet in the lobby and see what we can do about this.” 

Ethan texted him back “ok, I’ll let Tyler and Kathryn know.” Mark texted him back “ok” Amy looked at him “what’s going on?” “Well, our flight has been canceled so we are stuck in Boston for a day or two more.” Amy sighed “great, I didn’t pack anymore warm clothes I only have my sundress that I was going to wear today.” Mark sighed “I know, I have my Hawaiian shirt and cameo shorts and flip flops, well I got my sneakers but I don’t have boots.” “Well, I guess let’s just go meet everybody in the lobby get some breakfast and then I guess we have to go shopping.” 

Amy nodded and got dressed and thank goodness there was a breakfast bar in the hotel so they didn’t have to go out and get breakfast. They met up with everybody in the lobby and had breakfast and Mark got on the phone calling the airport and they said their flight can be resulted and will be going home on Thursday, so two days that isn’t so bad he thought. 

Mark came up with a funny idea and told his fans on twitter that if he got stuck in Boston he was going to punch each snowflake and that he just did, so here he was standing outside in the freezing snow and punching the snowflakes. 

Amy watched from the window of the hotel and just shook her head and wondered why she was dating this man, but she loves him and lets him just do his thing. After Mark finished his crazy video, Ethan got to uploading it and made it into a movie trailer kind of thing. After the video was put up, the crew went shopping and got some warm clothes and once that was taken care of, Mark and the gang wanted to enjoy the snow, as they haven’t got to in a long time, living in LA and all. 

So they headed to a nearby park by the hotel and all geared up in their winter attire Mark made some snowballs and Ethan and Tyler was a team and Amy and Mark were a team and Kat filmed it all. Mark then uploaded it A Snow day With Markiplier and Friends. They all had a ball, having a snowball fight; building snowman and Amy even made a snow angel. 

They were getting cold so they headed to a little café and had hot cocoa and cookies and after that, all headed back to the hotel and took warm showers. It was late so it was time for bed as they were heading home tomorrow. After Mark took his shower and Amy had hers they headed off to bed. Amy cuddled up to Mark and lay her head on his chest. Mark smiled and just ran his fingers though her long blonde hair. “I had lots of fun, it was nice to play in the snow.” 

Mark smiled “Yeah, its been a while since I got to do that, and we creamed Tyler and Ethan in the snowball fight today, it was a hoot when I got Ethan in the balls with a snowball, he went down hard, I feel bad though.” Amy laughed “yeah… you got him good, he’ll be fine though, I hope.” 

Amy laughed and she kissed Mark and lay her head back on his chest, falling asleep to Mark’s soft soothing heartbeat. Mark smiled and turned off the light above their bed and fell asleep. The next morning, the snow was finally letting up and their flight was back on and they were all packed and headed out and waved goodbye to Boston, “until next time Boston, buh-bye” Mark said as they flew off into the clouds and made their way back home to LA. 

The end.


End file.
